


Old Feelings

by Microjo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: When Will Byers’ longtime crush and the group's longterm best friend moves away, he’s heartbroken. But then, a few years later, she returns, and old feelings resurface.





	1. Introduction

Will watched as you hugged El and Max tightly, whispering to them to call you if they ever needed a break from the boys. El nodded, tears in her eyes. You squeezed your friends once more, before moving on to Dustin. You hugged him tightly,“I’m gonna miss you, D.”

He sniffled,“I’m gonna miss you too, Y/N/N.” Next was Lucas, who you whispered the same to. Mike, who was standing next to Will with a sad look in his eyes, nudged his friend. “You gotta tell her, dude.”

Will looked away from you, one of his best friends and longtime crush, to Mike with furrowed brows. “Tell her what?” Mike rolled his eyes,“Don’t act dumb, I know you like her. Tell her before it’s too late.” Will’s mouth parted lightly, and he looked back at you as you walked his and Mike’s way. You hugged Mike first. “You take care of my El, Mike,” you said with a small smile, knowing he would. He smiled sadly back at you,“I will.”

Mike sent a look to Will as he let go of you, silently telling him to do it. Will took a deep breath as you looked at him, the tears you’d been holding back finally falling free. You quickly grabbed onto him, squeezing him tightly. “I’m gonna miss you so much,” you whispered into his shoulder. He squeezed you just as tight,“You have no idea how much I’m going to miss you, too.”

It was silent for a few seconds as you both just stood there, holding onto each other like your lives depended on it. “Hey, can I- can I tell you something?” He nervously asked, voice cracking. You didn’t pull away, but you nodded,“Of course, Willie.”

“I- Y/N, I like you.”

You suddenly pulled back from him, eyes wide and mouth parted.

“Y/N, it’s time to go,” your parents said as they exited your now empty house with boxes in hand. You looked back at them with wide eyes, tears falling down your cheeks. You nodded,“Okay, give me just a second.”

You looked back at Will, your hands gripping his, and quickly pressed your lips against his.

A brief smile appeared on his lips, until you began backing away. Your hands slowly escaped from his, and just as you opened the car door to get in, you looked back at your friends that were now standing together.

“I love you guys, I’ll see you again some day.”


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years, Y/N returns to Hawkins without telling her old friends, and Will reflects on the past.

You took a deep breath as you drove past the sign that read 'welcome to Hawkins, Indiana!',  your heart beating quickly in your chest. You hadn't been back there in three years, and you were anxious to see how much it had changed; although you doubt it had at all. But you knew that something would be different, and that something was your best friends that you'd eventually lost contact with due to entering high school and being busy all of the time. 

You didn't even call any of them to inform them of your return, as you didn't want them to feel pressured into becoming friends again. You didn't know if they'd all moved on from each other, or if they were all still as close as when you left. You still remembered that day, although you didn't think you'd ever forget it, to be honest. It was the day your forever crush had told you he liked you, and the only thing you wished you could change was that you moved after the snowball dance, as you never got to dance with him. 

But, you'd moved on. You'd even had a boyfriend in the years that had passed. You were a junior in high school now, sixteen years of age. You'd grown a lot in those years you were gone, and you wondered what your old friends looked like now. Did El grow her hair out? Did the boys grow much taller? Did Mike still have his freckles that lightly dotted his nose? Was Max's hair still a fiery red that you always thought was so cute? You supposed you wouldn't know until you saw them.

That thought made your heart speed up once again.  
You were going to see them. 

You parked your car next to the curb in front of your new house, the moving van parking in the driveway while your mothers car parked behind yours. You took another deep breath and excited your car, staring up at the Hawkins sky that you hadn’t realized you’d missed so much. 

Meanwhile, as you began to help unload the moving van, an unknowing group of friends walked out of the movie theater. “If you think about it, we’re kind of like the lost boys,” Dustin grinned, swinging a friendly arm over Max’s shoulder. She rolled her eyes, shoving him off as Lucas intertwined his hand with hers. 

“How so?” Will laughed, glancing at his friend as he tossed a piece of candy into his mouth. “Dude, we had to hunt and kill monsters twice. I think that we can consider ourselves lost boys.” 

El, who now went by Jane most of the time, Will, and Mike tensed slightly at the memories, but quickly forced them back. Lucas looked at his friend,”You mean Jane killed them?” 

Dustin gaped at his friends, a squeaking noise escaping his throat. They all began to laugh at their friends embarrassment, before they all bid their goodbyes and went to their own cars (or, for those of who that didn’t have one, went with someone else that did). 

So, seeing as Will and Dustin lived semi close to the other, Will climbed into Dustin’s car that had been gifted to him by his mother on his sixteenth birthday. Dustin turned his key, and the car turned on, the radio playing softly as he began driving. It was silent for most of the ride, besides Dustin’s light tapping on the wheel to the tune of whatever song played. 

But then, for some odd reason, Will thought of you. Which was strange, considering he hadn’t spoken to or thought of you in quite a while. Although, every once and a while he did think of you and got the urge to call. He wondered what life would be like if you hadn’t moved, and he wondered what would be different. He also wondered what you looked like now. Was your hair different? Had you gotten taller?

“Do you ever think of Y/N?” 

“Hm?” Dustin hummed, glancing over at Will for a split second with lowered brows before looking back at the road. “Y/N,” Will repeated. “Do you ever think of her?” 

Dustin took a moment, but nodded,”Yeah, I think we all have at some point.” 

“It’s funny, sometimes I’ll watch a movie or see something that reminds me of her, and I’ll want to tell her but then remember she’s not here anymore,” Will sighed. 

“Jesus, you act like she’s dead,” Dustin chuckled, turning to drive through a neighborhood that he’d discovered was a shortcut many years back. Will chuckled too, his hands wringing together in his lap. “Huh, looks like someone’s finally moving in to that house,” Dustin said as he caught site of a moving van and movers carrying a couch into the house that had been for sale for a few months now, because no one ever really chose to move to Hawkins. Well, until now. Will looked over as well, seeing a middle aged woman that looked sort of familiar. He didn’t think much of it though as they quickly drove past the house, and soon enough Dustin was pulling into the driveway of Will’s house. 

“I’ll see you Monday,” Will said, giving his friend a small smile and a wave. Dustin grinned back, his teeth now fully grown,”Adios, mi amigo.” He backed out of the driveway as Will walked into his house, his mother calling out to him from the kitchen. He called back in response to confirm that it was him, you still running through his mind as he walked into his room. 

He should’ve moved on from now, he shouldn’t still be caught up on you. It’s been three years, for God’s sake. 

But every time a girl would show interest in him, he couldn’t get himself to be interested back, no matter how hard he tried. He just hoped that soon he would forget about his childhood crush. 

Little did he know, the universe had other things in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the first chapter of ‘Old Feelings’! I hope you guys enjoy it, I’m so excited for this story!! Tell me what you guys think will happen, do you think the others be upset that she didn’t tell them of her return, or will they just be happy to see her? What do you think Will’s reaction is going be? 
> 
> Also, I keep picturing Tom Holland as an older Will, so feel free to picture him as well haha!


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s readers first day at Hawkins High School, and she finally sees her old friends again.

Your legs felt like jelly as you walked into Hawkins high school for the first time in a long time. You’d only been in the school a few times, but thankfully you knew where the basic things were. The front office, the principles office, and some classrooms. Still, you were nervous. Not because you were scared you’re going to get lost, but because you knew that you were going to see people you hadn’t in years. 

It was a lot to handle. Of course, you were happy and excited, but those feelings didn’t stop your nerves. You ignored everyone’s stares as they wondered who you were, some recognizing you and whispering to their friends.

“Y/N?” A girl you were friendly with in middle school said as you walked past her and her group of friends, trying to confirm hers and others thoughts. You sent her a tight smile,”Yeah, that’s me.” Her eyes widened, before she smiled,”Welcome back.” You sent a friendly nod her way, and continued walking to the office. 

Word of your arrival back to the small town in Indiana quickly spread throughout the school, and before long Dustin was running to the specific table outside that the friends always sat at before school. He was out of breath when he got there, and had to lean on his knees for support as he gulped for air. 

“G-Guys,” he breathed out, looking up at them as they stared at him with wide eyes. “Dude, what?” Mike asked. “Are you okay?” Max laughed, patting him on the back. He nodded quickly, sitting down next to Lucas. “You guys won’t believe this, I just heard the craziest shit from Allison- you know, the hottie from Spanish class?“

“Spit it out, Dustin,” Lucas said with a roll of his eyes, tired of his friends babbling. Dustin sent a small glare toward his friend before sighing,”She’s back.” 

Everyone looked at each other with furrowed brows. 

“Who’s back?” Mike questioned. 

Dustin glanced at Will, before looking back at all of them. “Y/N.” Will’s eyes went wide, and his stomach dropped. “And she didn’t tell us? Wait, did you see her? Where is she?” He blabbered on. 

Dustin quickly shrugged his shoulders, holding his hands out. “I’m just as shocked as you are, dude. I haven’t seen her, though.” 

Jane was smiling, and Max gushed,”I can’t wait to see her. I haven’t talked to her in so long.” Mike gave Jane a small smile as the bell rang, indicating that classes would be starting soon, and threw his arm around her as they all stood up. Everyone began standing up, except for Will. He only sat there, staring at the table. Jane moved from under Mikes arm and walked over toward him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched in shock, but looked up at her with a curious gaze. 

“Come on, let’s get to class,” she spoke, her voice quiet, as per usual. Will nodded, grabbing his backpack as he stood. They all began walking, but Will couldn’t stop thinking about how you didn’t tell any of them you were back. You didn’t tell him. Did you want it to be a surprise? That’s the only thing he could think of as to why you wouldn’t tell them. He walked into his first class of the day, English, but was unable to focus on anything his teacher said. 

“Mr. Byers, would you care to join us?” She loudly spoke once she noticed his far off look, his pencil still in his hand. He looked up with wide eyes, and nodded quickly,”Sorry, mrs. Miller.” She gave a curt nod, and turned back around to continue writing on the chalk board. Mike, from the desk over, nudged him with a worried look. “You okay?” He whispered. Will shrugged,”I just can’t stop thinking about her.” 

Mike rolled his eyes with a small chuckle,”Don’t tell me you still have feelings for her, you haven’t seen her in years.” 

Will sent him a glare. “I don’t,” he whispered defensively. “Besides, you’re one to talk. You were hung up on Jane for a year after only a few days of knowing each other.” 

Mike went red, and quickly focused back on his work. Will tried to do the same, and this time he thankfully was able to focus on some of it. 

Three class periods went by quickly, and as the day went on you wondered if you’d have any classes at all with your old friends. You were surprised you hadn’t seen them yet, but then you heard a squeal and felt arms wrapping tightly around your neck. You gasped in shock, but then you saw shoulder length, brown curly hair, and grinned. “Hi, Jane,” you muttered, wrapping your arms around her as well. 

“I missed you,” she said with a sigh. You pulled back, looking over her features. As you guessed, her hair was still short, but it fit her. Her clothes finally fit well, and weren’t dress up clothes and blonde wigs or baggy, out of style overalls and oversized flannels. “You look so different,” you smiled, but then corrected yourself. “But it’s good, you look nice.” She grinned, and grabbed your hands. 

“You have to see the others! Here, I’ll take you.” 

Your eyes widened as she quickly pulled you through the crowd of students that paid no mind to either of you, as if they were used to Jane acting strangely. You nearly tripped over your own two feet at one point, and she called out,”Mike!” The group of friends that stood at one of their lockers all turned towards the voice, worry on their face until they saw her dragging you behind her with a grin. 

You nearly ran into her back as she stopped abruptly, your heart pounding nervously in your chest as you looked over all of them. 

Mike’s hair was the same, put had more of a wave to it. He still had light freckles that dotted over his nose, but he was much taller. Lucas had filled out a bit more, his arms more muscular. You assumed he worked out, or maybe played a sport now. Max’s hair was still red, and still had a skateboard in her arms. Dustin’s hair was still all over the place, and his eyes still crinkled when he smiled, but he too had gotten taller. And, finally, there was Will. He had gotten taller too, but not nearly as tall as Mike. His hair was no longer in a bowl cut, but instead it was full of life. His eyes seemed lighter too, if that were even possible.

It was Dustin who moved first. He hugged you quickly, kissing you playfully on both cheeks as you laughed. Then it was Max, then Mike, Lucas, and finally, Will. You both stood awkwardly, the two of you staring at each other as if you couldn’t believe you were standing right in front of each other. 

“Hi, Will,” you spoke, a small smile on your face. He grinned suddenly, and quickly pulled you in for a hug. Your head comfortably rested against his chest, right under his head. “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming back?” He asked as you pulled apart. You shrugged sheepishly, looking at all of them. “I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to be my friend, since we haven’t talked in so long. I didn’t know if you guys were even still friends.” 

Dustin gasped, holding a hand to his chest in mock disbelief. Mike gave his signature eye roll,”Don’t Be stupid, Y/N. Our group hasn’t been complete since you left.” 

Everyone agreed, and your heart warmed. “I guess I was being pretty stupid,” you chuckled. “I was just nervous.” 

“What’s your next class?” Will asked, his voice still as quiet as it used to be. He and Jane had that in common. “Uh,” you muttered, furrowing your eyebrows as you pulled your folded schedule out of your back pocket. “Looks like I have biology, what about you guys?” 

Will, Max, and Lucas all had it that period, and when the bell rang, the others said they’d see you next period for lunch, and walked off to their own classes. Max grabbed your hand and began pulling you along, already talking about all the things you’d missed while away. Will and Lucas walked beside the both of you, half listening to her blabber on. You caught Will’s eye, and sent him a soft smile. 

Yeah, he was in trouble.


End file.
